forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Laerekh
| aliases = | nicknames = | home = Castle Maerimydra, Maerimydra, Deep Wastes | formerhomes = | sex = Male | race = Drow elf | ethnicity = | occupation = | age = | patron deity = Kiaransalee | languages = | reckoning = DR | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | parents = | spouses = | siblings = | children = | familyrefs = | alignment = | class = | rules = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = Neutral evil | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} }} '''Laerekh' was a male drow sorcerer and the Chief Necromancer of the cult of Kiaransalee in Maerimydra. Description Taller than most male drow, Laerekh was almost as tall as a surface elf. Handsome and perfumed with a sweet, musty scent, Laerekh wrapped himself in an ample robe. His clothing strongly favored blues: over his shoulders hung a cloak of midnight blue; around his neck was an amulet crafted from a glittering blue dragon scale; and both the ring and bracers he wore were decorated with lapis lazuli. Personality He bore a formidable presence that could make those around him visibly shake. Laerekh was particularly focused when it came to his necromantic studies and tolerated no interruptions. If disturbed, he could easily fly into an unrelenting fury. On the rare occasions he ventured away from his study chambers, Laerekh was decidedly more cowardly and had little desire to risk his life. Abilities A talented sorcerer with a strong focus on necromancy, Laerekh was able to cast spells such as circle of death, finger of death, Grimwald's graymantle quite readily. Deeply focused when researching, Laerekh had notably created and controlled a death tyrant. He was also well-versed in arcane magic enough to bind a quasit as his familiar. Laerekh had managed to earn the title of Chief Necromancer within the cult of Kiaransalee in Maerimydra, not simply through his arcane skill but through his sheer force of personality. Many wizards and clerics of the cult were noticeably shaken by his presence. Possessions Much of Laerekh's clothing and possessions tended to have a blue motif. These included an amulet of natural armor +2 made from the scale of a blue dragon, his midnight-blue cloak of charisma +2, a ring of protection +2 inlaid with lapis lazuli and a set of bracers of armor +4 also decorated with lapis lazuli. Additionally, he carried a wicked dagger of venom upon his person most of the time. Laerekh also kept a number of items locked in a trunk, locked with a silver skull hasp. It contained a great deal of his personal wealth in the form of coins and mithral ingots. He also kept magic scrolls and a manual of bodily health +1 in there. Relationships Respected among the cult of Kiaransalee in Maerimydra for not only his skill with necromancy but also his fearsome temperament, Laerekh was afforded a great deal of consideration even by the clerics of the cult. His closest companion however was his quasit familiar, Mort. History Early Life At some point, Laerekh became involved with the cult of Kiaransalee in Maerimydra. Through his talent in arcane magic (specifically necromancy) and sheer force of personality, Laerekh eventually rose to the rank of Chief Necromancer in the cult. Silence of Lolth By 1372 DR, his position and reputation within the cult afforded him a great deal of respect and with the capture of Castle Maerimydra he was mostly left to his studies. He then set about experimenting with death tyrants and even supervised Duneth Wharreil's creation of the dracolich, Ice. Appendix Appearances * City of the Spider Queen References Category:Sorcerers Category:Necromancers Category:Males Category:Drow Category:Worshipers of Kiaransalee Category:Inhabitants of Castle Maerimydra Category:Inhabitants of Maerimydra Category:Inhabitants of the Deep Wastes Category:Inhabitants of the Middledark Category:Inhabitants of the Underdark Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of neutral evil alignment Category:Inhabitants